


Cupid in love

by itsaboutvale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupid - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kind of magic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen runs one of the most famous couple websides in the country. Cupid in love is the answer to your pleas... still, the blonde bussiness queen finds hard to fall in love with the one. That, until a raven haired man spilled coffe over her.Clumsy and sillies, the couple find the way to each other's lifes, in a way we would thing cupid was indeed behind all this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This came to my mind on one of those days where author's block was on it's highest level as I tried to write my other wip 
> 
> A two part story, I hope you liked it and enojoy it in this dark times. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> xoxo

Cupid in love

 

_Magic? Or just really lucky? Those are the questions we always had in mind every time CEO Daenerys Targaryen succeed in her daily job as a real-life cupid. The 27-year-old Valyrian queen -as everyone knows her- runs her jobs as if she was born to. 'Cupid in love' might be the answer for all your dreams, founded 5 years ago, it happens to be one of the most successful dating centers at the moment. With 95% of guaranty, the place had positioned itself as an alternative to find love. But is it as good as it seems? Let's find that up…_

 

“Cupid in love, find a new soul, how can I help you”

 

“The date match showed us a 99% with…”

 

“Our system had the police records, that guaranty…”

 

Daenerys Targaryen walked towards her office, passing by the assistants attending the phones. Valentine’s day was coming, and everyone wanted to have someone special for it. Love was on the air, and so did her company.

 

Growing up, Dany had fallen in love with all the romantic histories; books, movies, song, they always cheer her days and the daydream that came with it. She couldn’t help it; it was in her soul.

 

Only if it were on her life too.

 

“Hey you, how was your weekend?” Missy’s voice made her raise her face. She had a bunch of files on her hands, as she approached her table and left them there, her best friend gave her a half smile. “Tell me everything!”

 

Sighing, Daenerys tried to hide her disappointment, as she remembered her disastrous night.

 

“Let’s just say…” how could she explain the fact that the guy spends the whole date gazing at her cleavage, and at one point he dared to ask her if she was wearing a sports bra. “It was difficult to find out his eye’s color because we never did eye contact; if you know what I mean.”

 

“Ohh honey, I’m so sorry” giving her a reassurance smile, she sat in front of her, touching her hands.

 

“It’s alright, at least he didn’t tell me to ‘get done with it’ the moment he lay eyes on me” a shiver ran over her body as she remembered one of her last dates. “I just need to face my destiny: it is not” she raised her arms, faking a sigh as she complained about her love life. “Just kidding, I always had my V friend,” Dany said winking at Missy.

 

Her friend laughed, shaking her head. “I love your spirit, hun, but that V is missing a…”

 

“Oh my god, Missy, don’t say it” laughing, Dany put her hands over her ears, facing a disgusted face. In the end, she couldn’t help the giggle that came out of her.

 

“Seriously, Dany, I don’t know why you haven’t found the right. I mean, it works for all our clients, it’s a bit odd, doesn’t it?”

 

She wasn’t going to admit it, but her friend was right. One would think her love life was a fairytale, compared to all the real-life stories her company made, bringing happiness and love to everyone in the city. Everyone but her.

 

The irony, she always thought, couldn’t have the benefit of her own creation. Oh, the sweet, sweet, irony.

 

“I know, Missy.” Checking the files in front of her, Daenerys tried to forget about her disastrous night. “Let’s just move on. No more talking about my horrendous love life”

 

“Fine” Missy groaned. “Let’s check the new applicants”

 

“Who would say finding a new system engineer would be as hard as finding love” she joked.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

“Arya! Have you seen my tie? I’m late and I can’t find it!” Jon groaned as he kneeled down the couch, but there was no sign of his tie. Perfect. He felt Ghost nuzzle his face, as his fur blocked his vision, “not now Ghost, you’ll let hair over my suit,” he took him by the collar al brought him back to the kitchen; as soon as Jon filled his bowl with food, the animal began to eat happily.

 

“Arya!”

 

“for fuck sakes!” if his mind wasn’t focused on finding the bloody tie, he would’ve said something to the 16-year-old girl for that word. “I have no idea, Jon. Just forget it and go like that” she groaned, coming into the kitchen and filling a bowl with cereal.

 

Jon sighed and closed her eyes. She was right, it was almost midday and he really needed to go to that interview. Taking his suitcase and documents, he kissed his sister's forehead and smiled, “how do I look?”

 

“you know is not a job to be one of those dates for the single widows out there, right?” she mocked.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jon pointed at her with a finger, “no, but I’ll be working on finding those single widows a partner, so…”

 

“fine,” she sighed, “you look great, but you know that already, so go on, find your love!” giggling, she turned around and went upstairs,

 

 

 

Thankfully, the traffic wasn’t as chaotic as always, and he was able to get into the building ten minutes before it was scheduled. The three-floor place raised before him, as he took a step forward and entered the place.

 

The first thing he noticed was the smell. Roses. It was exotic, and somehow, he thought it fit with the atmosphere. In a corner, there was a couch with some people on it, couples and single persons, perhaps waiting to find the answers to their pleas right there. he walked towards the reception, and a redheaded girl greeted him with a smile.

 

“Welcome to ‘Cupid in love’” she said with a happy tone, “how can I help you?”

 

“hi, I came to the interview… the one for…” before he could finish, the woman’s face lifted up

 

“Oh, sure, sure, we were waiting for you,” she raised from her seat and walked towards him, “please, follow me,”

 

They reached the elevator, and she pushed one of the buttons inside, “the third floor, ask for Missandei, she’ll give you more info,”

 

“thank you,” he nodded. Soon, the doors closed, but before that, he could’ve sworn the woman winked at him. He felt blood running into his face, as he wondered what was that about. Soon, the doors opened and he came out of the elevator, walking into the last floor; this one smell slightly different than the other one, roses, and coffee, he thought; the decoration was different too, more professional, and not-so-bright than the first one. Another lady, a brown-skinned woman, greeted him with a smile.

 

“Welcome, my name is Missandei,” she said, raising from her desk and shaking her hand with his.

 

“Jon,” he nodded. “I came to the interview, for the engineer vacant?”

 

“nice to meet you, Jon. Sure, you can sit over there, we’ll call you”

 

Waiting in the small room, Jon began to practice all the answers he could give to have the job. It’d been a couple of months since he was looking for something, and they’d been hard ones. Life as an unemployed man was something, but having to take care of another human being was entirely different. Just like that, he’d come to be in charge of his little sister, after his parent’s accident over a year ago. That, and his actual jobless life made everything difficult; his parent’s money helped them get through these months, but he knew it will not last forever. He looked one last time to all his documents, making sure they were all correct, and then he rose from his seat and walked towards a coffee machine. Caffeine always made him calm, ironically.

 

He was about to turn around and sat on the chair when his body impacted towards another one, petite and curvy. His eyes opened widely, as he saw the liquid ran over the front of a white shirt.

 

“Oh god, I am so sorry!” he said quickly, the hot liquid burned his hand, and he could only imagine the pain the woman was feeling.

 

He watched as she pulled her blouse away from her body, as an exclamation came out of her. “shit” she said, wiping out the best as she could the liquid.

 

“here, let me…”

 

“it’s alright…” they both said it at the same time, as they reach some napkins to clean the mess.

 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t see you,”

 

“it’s alright, really, I wasn’t paying attention,” to corroborate that, she raised the cellphone on her hands, who was also covered with coffee.

 

“let me…” he was about to clean up the mess on her blouse, but then he realized it will be totally inappropriate, as blush came over his face, instead, he reached behind him for more napkins. “here,”

 

“thank you,” she whispered. Was then when he looked at her better. Her pale skin and her hair were blonde that it seems almost white, but it was her eyes that catch his attention, they were violet, or so they seem in the lighting. He had never seen eyes with that color.

 

His eyes lowered to her front, and he saw red marks over her neck and chest, “you should go to the hospital, that…” he said pointing at her, his face still blushed with shame.

 

“it’s alright, I’m fine,” she assured him, “just the perfect way to end this day,” even though she whispered that, it didn’t go unnoticed to Jon’s ears. “I just need to change myself.” Without more, she turned around and walked away, wiping the mess over her and muttering something Jon didn’t understand.

 

He wiped his hands, frowning as he felt the tender skin where the liquid fell; walking towards his chair, Jon fixed his suit, running his fingers through his hair; he felt bad for what just happened, Jon wished the lady hadn’t leave so fast, the least he could do would be buy her a new shirt or something, but she left before he could find a solution for the mess.

 

“Mr. Snow?” he raised his face as he heard his name being called. “Mr. Davos will see you now”

 

Nodding, he rose from his seat, taking the suitcase and walking behind the lady. He prayed that his last encounter wasn’t a premonition of how the interview will happen.

 

 

 

 

“Dany? Open up, I’ll bring you a new shirt” Daenerys turned to her office door and opened slightly as she let Missandei in,

 

“thank God, I was beginning to think everyone was going to see my bra today” Dany groaned as she reached the clothing.  Pulling it over her hair, she adjusted the front buttons and then ran her fingers through her hair, now free of its former braids. “I really like that one,” she sighed, looking at her -no more- white blouse.

 

“how did it happen, anyway?”

 

Sitting on her chair, Daenerys brushed her hair, as she recalled the disastrous event that had happened. “it was kind of my fault, I was texting and didn’t see the man in front of me, and he happen to have a cup of coffee right in front of me” groaning, she looked down at her chest, the red marks didn’t hurt, but Dany knew she should apply something for the redness, “I receive a text from Daario, he wanted to meet again and I was trying so hard to be polite and not telling him to go fuck himself”

 

Missandei giggled, sitting in front of her desk and shaking her head. “this thing only happens to you”

 

Rolling her eyes, Daenerys looked back at her phone, thankfully the device survived the ‘accident’ and as soon as she took it, several texts from Daario came back to her profile, “for fuck sakes” she muttered annoyed.

 

“tell me” she looked back at her friend, whose eyes were lighted with expectation,

 

“I don’t know what else do you want me to tell you” she lied.

 

“Ohh come on, Daenerys, don’t tell me you just jumped into a stranger’s arms and nothing else happened,” she exclaimed, “and a very handsome one, I must add,”

 

Blush ran through her face, as she avoided her friends’ eyes, “I didn’t ‘jumped into his arms’” she replied instead. “it was just that, we crushed and he spilled the coffee over me. That’s all” her shoulder’s rose as she finished her statement. It wasn’t a big deal. She had always been clumsy. Not a surprise after all.

 

“Gods, sometimes I wonder if you are just like that or what” Daenerys opened her eyes widely at her friend statement. Wondering what in the all hells got into her mind. “you work in a place where love is literally at the corner, we saw everyday people falling in love in the most ridiculous ways, and when destiny finally gives you one of this you just ignore it!”

 

Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh at her friend ridiculous mind, “you think that was fate?” she mocked, “come on, Missy, you don’t believe this, do you?”

 

“life could surprise you, Dany. The universe always gave us signs, it depends on us if we want to follow them,”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, as she shook her hand in front of her, “bullshit. Love is based on the ability to connect with others. Why do you think our company works so well?” she rose her eyebrow, “because we use patrons and preference to connect people with the person that would likely be ‘the one’ for them. Yes, love sometimes it happens really fast after one date, but it’s because they had something in common, not because they crashed one day when destiny brought them together.”

 

“say what you want… but deep down you want it to be true”

 

At that point, Daenerys had stopped believing in fairytales. She loved her job and was more than happy to watch as everyone find the love of their life. They were lucky people, but she was more rational. She knew her system worked because she spent years making it that way, but still, it was based on perfect algorithms. Perfect for anyone but her. After all, her love life had always been chaotic, from an abusive relationship in the past, to not very much stable ones after that, she came to the conclusion that perhaps love wasn’t for her. Still, she wanted to help others find it; a good person to trust, someone to be able to feel full and loved, even if it hurts every time she succeeds.

 

A knock on her door pull her out of her thoughts; she watched as Missy opened it showing Davos face outside. The old man grated them with a smile, as he came in. “we find it” Daenerys smiled at him. Finally, they found the right person for the job.

 

 

 

 

She wasn’t expecting this. At all. If Missandei was there she was sure she’ll say something like ‘destiny’ or other nonsense. Still, Daenerys couldn’t deny the odd of the situation.

 

His back was turned to her, so she cleared her throat to make her presence notice, “it seems our ways cross again,” why did she say that? She closed her eyes as she tried so hard to not hit her face with her palms. Too much time with Missandei,

 

 He turned, and his eyes went wide when he saw her, “I—” she laughed at his clumsiness. He shook his head and smiled at her, “I see you find another shirt.” Pointing at her clothes he added, “I would’ve brought you a new one but you left before I could say anything,”

 

“well, the coffee was sticky and I needed to get rid of that before it went worst” smirking, she walked towards her chair behind her desk and sat before him. His eyes opened wide as realization filled his face.

 

“you… you are the CEO?” he asked confused.

 

“is that a problem?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“no, no, of course not… it’s just that…” she almost laughed as his face turned red with ashamed, a sight so adorable she couldn’t deny. “this is just an odd coincidence, right?” his smile made him look younger and less broodiness, Dany thought, as she didn’t hide her smirk this time.

 

“well, I work with odd coincidences, so I’m kind of used to it.” Her hand moved in front of him, as an invitation to sit. “Davos got a good impression of you in the interview, I trust his judgment more than anyone’s; it’s been a while since our last engineer, and we are really in need for someone who can handle the job. I am not going to lie, this is a serious business, people come here to find the answer of their pleas, and put their trust in us, if you can’t handle that I’ll totally understand it,” he shook his head and Daenerys nodded, “good, welcome to the family…”

 

“Jon, Jon Snow,”

 

“Welcome, Jon,” raising from her seat, she extended her arm and shook his hand, “Daenerys Targaryen,”

 

Before he took his way out, he was stopped by her voice calling him, “one more thing, please be careful with the coffee”

 

 

-*-

 

 

“Okay everyone, IT’S THAT TIME OF THE YEAR!”

 

Daenerys couldn’t help to smile as she saw the excitement in Missy’s face. She tried to remain serious, but it was hard, considering the annoying faces she was looking; amongst them, she gazed others that were as happy as her friend for the upcoming event.

 

“do we really have to do this miss. Naath?”

 

“if you want to keep your job…”

 

“okaaay” Daenerys raised from her seat, smiling at Missy while patting her shoulder. “she’s just kidding, no one is force to play the game, but think of it as a way to united us and have fun for the holidays”

 

“Alright, fine” she gazed at the man in question, Petyr, he was with them since a long time, running the countability area; he was an odd man, good at his job, but Dany always felt a strange vibe when it came to him.

 

“we got new faces here, so I’ll explain how this works” Missy continued, after a quick glance at Dany. “we all put our names in the box and then pick one of it to know who we got; then, for the next week we will all left an anonymous post in the blog chat; the key of the game it's getting to know the other, so at the end of it, in the anniversary party, we tell what we learn from that person, and also 3 qualities he or she has. Understood? Does anyone have a question? No, good, let’s get started”

 

“sounds fun,” Daenerys neck filled with chills as she heard the now-so-familiar voice, her belly twisted, but she tried to cover her nervous; turning around, she met the grey eyes,

 

“it’s kind of a tradition in here”

 

Jon’s half-smile almost made her knees bend; she didn’t know why she was acting so weird; since he started to work here, Daenerys felt her space being turned upside down. Their first encounter leads to an awkward routing, where she tried as hard as she could to not think about Missy’s statement about destiny and fate; those where nonsense, but as much as she tried to dismiss the constant feeling whenever they were together, she knew there was something there. Since the past months, they were always crossing ways in and out the job -and much to her pain, they always ended with another coffee spill, or some ankle twisted- but she tried to dismiss all this. It was only coincidence; shame coincidence.

 

“well, I hope I do it right, or I’ll have troubles with my boss”

 

Silly, but still, Daenerys couldn’t help the redness she over her neck.

 

“sounds like a nightmare” this time, he was the one blushing, and Dany tried so hard to contain the smile.

 

“I—I didn’t mean…”

 

Before she got the time to assure him, she was joking, Missandei passes them the bowl with the names on it; Dany took one and she saw Jon pull another out of it. Instead of looking at the name on it, he put it into his pocket.

 

“don’t you want to know which one do you got?”

 

“later.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, she imitated his move and saved the small paper in her jean pocket. She did notice how his eyes followed the track, making her inner self smile in victory.

 

“Alright everyone, remember, do not try to get information about your partner by someone else, and more importantly, do not get yourself discover!” Missy’s finale statement made everyone clap, as the game was officially inaugurated. Turning to Jon, she met his eyes, and this time she couldn’t help the half smile that crossed over her face.

 

“good luck”

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

“oh my God, you’re a total mess; seriously Jon, I’m ashamed to be your sister right now”

 

Jon groaned loudly as he felt heavy over the couch. He knew, he fucking knew. But it seems that every time he was around her, he was a complete mess. Trouble with my boss. He wanted the earth to open in half and being thrown into it, that would be better for sure. And he didn’t forget their last encounters; if his math’s were right, by new he owned her three blouses, and a skirt; and she owned him a pair of jackets and new socks. That not counting the time she almost twisted his ankle.

 

“you are right, I am a total mess” he finally said, sighing, while his fingers caressed Ghost fur. “and that’s not the worst”

 

“and what now, lover boy”

 

He pointed at the paper over the table, and Arya followed his lead, reading the two words over it, “what is it?”

 

“the game I told you about.”

 

He didn’t see her laugh coming, but it only made things worse, “oh, Jon, this is the perfect opportunity! Don’t you see?”

 

Jon knew it. But he also knew he could mess things up. “I never thought I will ever say this, but I need your help, little sister”

 

“count on it, lover boy”

 

Rolling his eyes, he let himself fall into the couch again, groaning at his stupidity.

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

 

His hands were everywhere, and so did his lips. Daenerys moaned loudly as she felt them twisting her nipple merciless. Soon, one finger caressed her navel, and it went low, lower where she was aching for him. Her hands went to his raven curls, pulling his face hard against her skin; she felt a mischievous smile, and then his body moved away from her; before Daenerys could protest, his lips were kissing her, right where his fingers where before.

 

“yes… oh, yes” she screamed, feeling her tights trembler, his tongue went up and down, in a tortuous way, and she knew by the time he inserted one finger into her channel, she wouldn’t last long. His name left her lips in a silent plea, and she began raising her hips to match his movements. “so good, yes, yes”

 

A second finger entered, and he twisted into her channel, finding that secret spot that made her fall apart. It wasn’t long before she started screaming his name, as she rode the waves of pleasure; her hands fisting his hair, keeping him where she needed. Once she descended from the highs, she tried to push him back, her small bud of nerves too overstimulated, but he ignored her, and kept eating her like a man starving.

 

“I—I can’t—too soon” an out of this world groan left her lips, as he began thrusting his fingers faster, and his lips sucked into her bud. “oh, God!”

 

“that’s it, honey, give it to me” he groaned.

 

“Jon!” She screamed, as her back arched and her legs trembled with her orgasm. It was a non-stop feeling, and Dany thought she might pass at some point. Her moans filled the room, and she felt him rise from his spot to meet her eyes. She didn’t think it twice, and with the straight she had left, Dany twitted him into the bed, straddling his hips with her legs and bending to kiss him hard.

 

 

Daenerys opened her eyes widely, her breath and heart running faster. Her skin felt hot, and on her inner tights, she felt the familiar wetness. Sitting on her bed, she turned her lamp on and the light filled the room. It happened again, but this time, felt so real. She was getting crazy.

 

_It’s been a long time_ , she tried to comfort herself, _that’s why you are having these thoughts_. It means nothing, it means nothing.

 

Still, when she went to turn off the light, the familiar paper catch her attention, and the two words on it made her skin fill with goosebumps.

 

_Jon Snow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part people!
> 
> This fic came out of a writers block/ post season finale/ post angrer to D&D and just for the fun to write something silly for my babies Jon and Dany, there is not big plot on this, and most of it really makes no sense, but I really don't care lmaoo, I just need something fun after all the mess.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Cupid in love (part 2)

 

Jon’s palms sweat as he tried to tap on the computer. He didn’t know what to do, in order to not being a complete disaster of his first attempt to know her better. Jon didn’t want to ask something mundane or boring, he really wanted to know her. The real Daenerys, not the famous CEO

 

“for fuck sake, get over it” he groaned and closed the laptop with annoyance. His sister's face came to his vision as she stopped in front of him on the kitchen table. “I swear to God, if you don’t ask something, I’m going to do it myself.” 

 

“NO!” he almost panicked at the thought of his little sister playing to be cupid with her. “it doesn’t have to be immediately, I have plenty of time, besides…” his phone ran, and gazing down he realized he had a message from his secret cupid. 

 

_ ‘Eager to know you better.  _

_ Your secret cupid,’  _

 

He tipped his answer, already feeling the intrigue inside him, 

 

_ ‘a simple man, hope I don’t disappoint. J.’  _

 

_ ‘really doubt it.’ _

 

He couldn’t help the laugh, and as he raised his face, he met his sister’s angry face. “write her. now.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, he opened his laptop and proceed to enter the company web. Soon, he found the employers web, and in a corner, the cupid bottom. After tipping his info, he went to the chat and opened the one with Daenerys face. 

 

“do it, do it!” his sister began to sing. 

 

“fine, spare me with your wisdom. What should I say?” 

 

“just let her know you are her secret cupid, is not that hard, dumb” 

 

Of course, it wasn’t, but Jon felt like the most complicated task of all. Sighing, and cursing his bad luck -or good, he wasn’t that sure at this point- he began to tap.

 

_ ‘Hey, just letting you know I’m around here. _

_ Your secret cupid.’  _

 

As soon as he sends it, Arya step beside him to read the text; after a moment, she sighed in frustration and looked at him, “you are going to die a virgin.”

 

“what? You told me to just let her know who am I.” Jon walked to the kitchen and looked at the oven with their meal on it. “and by the way, I’d had girlfriends before, I’m not going to die… for fuck sakes, I don’t know why am I talking to you about this,” he took a spoon and tasted the sauce, then he began to serve the food on their dishes. 

 

His phone vibrated again, but this time he saw it was an answer from Daenerys. His heart began to beat faster, as he wiped his hands on the towel, and then proceed to open the text. 

 

_ ‘Well, hello secret cupid. So happy to hear from you’  _

 

He wanted to answer immediately, but Jon knew he needed to do it while his annoying sister wasn’t around. He put his phone back on the table and focused on their meal, he had the rest of the day to figured out how to know Daenerys. 

 

 

 

*-*

  
  


 

“come on, Daenerys, write it, do it, do it, damn it!” Daenerys didn’t consider herself a shy woman, quite the opposite if she was honest, but at that moment, all she wanted to do was to make a hole in her garden and bury herself on it. She felt dumb, and she didn’t like it. It was the fucking 21° century, but she was blushing like a middle age maid at the thought of writing him. 

 

A knock on her office door almost made her fall from the chair, but she composed herself before letting the person in. she almost fell again, as the man of her thought came into the room, “Jon, what can I do for you?” she said, trying to act normal. He gave her one of those smiles that always made her feel dizzy.

 

“Davos already check on this statistic, I wanted you to know how far we’ve been before the festivities begin, according to our records, we’re soon to catch with our month goal, and the reviews in our website are just going up” 

 

“that’s very good to hear” she smiled, taking the paper on her hands and reading it. “this is an amazing step to finally expand us in other places” 

 

“I’m sure things will get only better, according to our previous records, this time of the year is one of the highest for the company, so it’s a good time to bring more places to our mark.”

 

“thank you so much, Jon, you’ve done such an amazing job in the past months.” The sight of him blushing, made her heart flip, as she gave him an encouraging smile. 

 

“it’s an amazing team, I’m the one thankful for work in here.” He extended his hand to take the paper again, and for a single moment, as Daenerys gave it to him, their hands touched, and it felt as if the whole time stop. Their eyes met then, and at that moment, Dany could’ve sworn she saw something deep inside them, the same sight that was only on her deepest dreams. 

 

Desire. 

  
  


 

*-*

  
  


 

_ ‘man or woman?’ _

 

_ ‘I thought I was supposed to ask the questions here, Mr. Snow’ _

 

_ ‘well, considering it’s creepy enough to give personal information to an estranger through a computer, I think at least I need to know this’ _

 

_ ‘touché. Woman’ _

 

_ ‘I had a feeling’ _

 

_ ‘why is that?’ _

 

_ ‘you ask deep questions’ _

 

_ ‘asking was your favorite memory of your childhood is not a deep question’ _

 

_ ‘deeper than knowing what my favorite fruit is’ _

 

Jon shook his head as he put his cellphone down. He went to his bathroom and proceed to brush his teeth. At first, it felt odd to give personal information to a complete stranger, he never liked the idea of blind dates or apps for meeting people, he wasn’t that desperate. But this was different, there were no romantic implications on this, not the constant desire to be someone good for the other, just a simple game. 

 

_ But you don’t want it to be for her.  _

 

Deep down, every time he wrote something to Daenerys, part of him wanted to be something more, and when she answered him, Jon could only hope for whatever could be next. Fool. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

_ ‘if you weren’t the CEO of the company, and could be anything else -besides a real-life cupid- what would it be?’ _

 

_ ‘it’s hard to think, all my life I’ve got this feeling of helping others, and I think this is a different way to do it. What can I say? I’ve always been a romantic. I never said this to anyone -and it’s kind of creepy doing it to a stranger- but I’ve always been fond of writing. Cliché, I know, I never considered of doing it -out of the safety of my own personal belongs- ‘ _

 

_ ‘out of common things can rise wonderful ones’ _

 

Daenerys smiled as she let down her phone and continued reading her paperwork. In the last couple days, her mysterious cupid and she had been texting non stop. Never in all her years playing this silly game she never felt as intrigue and amuse doing it. Perhaps was the way of him to speak -or write- or maybe it was something else; either way, Dany was excited to know him -at least she knew he was a man, after a long day of pleading him to tell her- by the way he always wrote, he seems like an interesting person to know; he never went for the simple and mundane things like what her favorite color was, or what kind of coffee she liked. Of course, he’d asked her normal stuff, like which was her favorite food or the name of her dogs, even one time he wanted to know what kind of superpower she would like to have, and after a lot of giggles she had answered.

 

_ ‘I’m kind of lazy, so I would like to be able to move and doing things with my mind. That would be useful for the times I have to write all that boring paperwork.’ _

 

But all the things she enjoyed the most, were the times when there were no questions at all, just simple talks. She could spend hours talking to him, and for some reason, it felt right.

 

_ ‘I love raining days, when I was a child I used to go out and play under the water with my brother Rhaegar. Even one or twice we managed to convince Viserys to join us. We always ended up ill with the flu, but no matter what, we did it again every time it rains’ _

 

_ ‘we didn’t have raining days that often when I came from, more like snowy ones. We often play snowball games with my sister and parents, and I must say, I always beat them’  _

  
  
  
  


 

 

Tonight, was the night, and Daenerys felt a knot in her belly. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and fixed the waist of her dress, a shiver ran on her spine as the wind leak from the window; her back was bare, but the long sleeves on her arms and the material over her chest made her warm enough for the night. The dress fell down her with the red silk, there was no jewelry on her, besides the small diamond earrings, and her hair up with messy and intricate braids, leaving her neck and back discover. Dany took her coat, and after the last look, she walked towards the door. 

  
  


 

There were a few cars already parked in the building when Daenerys arrived. She went down her car and walked to the elevator; when she was about to arrive, a familiar dark-haired man got her attention, and her breath got caught in her lungs as she watched him walk to her. his hair was pulled back in a bun, while on his arms he got his jacket, his white shirt didn’t have a tie, leaving with a few bottoms open. 

 

He smiled at her when they were facing each other, and Dany felt her cheeks turn red with flush. “evening, Daenerys” she said with his northerner accent. 

 

“Jon” she smiled, not trusting herself to say more words. 

 

“you look… umh… beautiful,” this time he was the one flushing, and for some reason, she found it adorable. 

 

“thanks, you look handsome as well,” the elevator’s doors opened, and they both entered, “nice touch,” she said pointing at his open shirt. 

 

Jon laughed as he gazed at it and then shook his face, “thanks, but the truth is I couldn’t figure out how to tie this thing right,” pulling out from his jacket, he showed the red tie and frowned his lips. “I hope my boss doesn’t get mad at me” he joked. Daenerys smiled and took it on her hands.

 

“I’m more worried about Missy’s reaction.” She teased, “here, let me help you” 

 

She regretted the help the moment she began to do the knot. She was filled with his cologne, and the space between them felt smaller, while their breaths mixed each other; she tried to focus only on the tie, not the way his throat moved whenever he swallowed, or his chest rising up and down her hands. It was distracting, but part of her never want it to stop. 

 

When she finished, he put his jacket on and Dany helped him fix it. He looked good, too much for her sanity. Then, and out of nowhere, she boldly said, “you should wear your hair down” 

 

Jon smiled, “as you command” pulling his hair out of the bun and running his fingers through it. Before she could say anything, the doors opened again on the last floor. Jon turned to her and extending his arm he said: “may I?” 

 

Daenerys smiled, as she put her hands on his and they both walked to the loft. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

“and his favorite band is Coldplay, I must say it didn’t seem like that, no offense Bert, but you look more like a Greenday kind” 

 

“okaaayy” Missandei rolled her eyes and patted Petyr’s shoulder, the man obviously had more wine than the rest in the couple hours they were at the party, he smiled and high-fived with Bert as he sat down. “alright, now it’s the turn of our lovely boss, Dany, please come in!” 

 

Daenerys got up her chair, trying to remember the things she had to say -and not fooled herself in the process-; it would be easy though, she’d learn so much about Jon in the past days. “well, my secret cupid is a hardworking man, who loves coffee and apple pies. He’s not a sociable person, but when you get to know him, he becomes a true friend for life, I don’t know him for a long time, but I’m a good character judger, and he’s one of those persons that can definitely be for you when you need him. He helps people when they need it, and work his ass off to raise his little sister and his good boy Ghost. My secret cupid is Jon.” 

 

Daenerys smiled, raising the glass on her hands to Jon, whose eyes were opened wide, as he returned the gest. Shyly, she nodded to him and sat down on her chair, not trusting herself on the words that could come out of her mouth, too risky. 

 

“thank you, Dany,” Missandei said. She turned to Jon and waved at him to get up, “your turn, Jon.” 

 

“well, this is odd,” he begun, “my secret cupid is a woman, she is a kind, lovely person, who always look for the good of the people around her; she has a gentle and good heart, sometimes I even wonder if she’s real, not only she looks like a goodness, but the way she’d worked all her life to build something as marvelous as this, it’s just out of this world. She loves lemon pies and rainy days, and to all our surprise, if she got to choose, she would dance over the rain even if it cost her the flu the next day. What can I say? She’s amazing.”

 

By the time Jon finished, Daenerys face was red with a flush; she could believe it, Dany didn’t need the confirmation to know. Destiny, a voice sound in her head. It couldn’t be. Still…

 

“my secret cupid is Daenerys.” Jon finished. A gasp of surprise filled the place, but Dany’s eyes were locked into Jon’s grey ones. Behind where the rest of the people on the place, for that moment they only got eyes for each other. something clicked then, as unspoken words pass over them. 

  
  
  


 

 

“are you enjoying the night?” Jon turned around the balcony and met Dany’s smile as she walked to him. They hadn’t spoken since the toast before, but he knew before the night ended, it will happen. “it’s a lovely view,” she said, resting her hands over the stone and gazing down at the city.

 

“it is” his eyes never left her face, as he tried to remind every single detail from her.  The moonlight made her hair look almost white, her eyes shining when she looked up, and then she turned, and Jon's breath got caught as her eyes met his.

 

"I didn't want to believe it" her whisper was low, almost imperceptible.

 

"What do you mean?" Jon said, his eyes now looking at her red lips.

 

"Fate, destiny… i'm not sure which one is more accurate" her giggle was sweet as she lowered her face to watch her hands. Boldy, Jon took it on his; when she looked up, he was smiling.

 

"One would thing a person who works on this media believes in those things" a tease that made her smirk, 

 

"I stop believing those things a long time ago" 

 

There were inches apart now, and this close Daenerys could see the way his pupils dilated, his lips parted as he tried to catch his breath. Then, Jon's fingers traced her face, his thumb slightly over her lips, and the world stopped. 

 

"Jon…" 

 

He kissed her then. Strong arms surrounded her waist, one on her lower back, while the other caressed her hips; Daenerys arms clutched on his shirt, and one of her hands begun to play with his curls, as she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Fireworks could be bursting in the sky, but none of them would notice. 

 

Tongues danced one another, their breaths got caught after a time, but none of them mind it, as hotness begin to rise between them. 

 

"Dany…" Jon whispered on her lips as he parted from her, but Daenerys wouldn't have it. She took his neck on her hands and pull him back to her. For a long time since they met, she wanted to deny what was raising, but no anymore. 

 

She believe it then, and oh how she believe it. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“I can assure you stop using your powers a long time ago,” a low voice said behind her, making Missandei smiled as she turned around. “something about being more normal” 

 

She took his arm on her hands, and they both gaze at the couple dancing, “what makes you so sure I have something to do on this?” she teased, Grey looked at her with a raised brow, and Missy giggled, resting her face on his shoulders.

 

“they both have their names on the game, the coffee incident, crossing ways from there to there…” 

 

“Okay, okay, I might have helped a bit, but I can assure you, that” she pointed at them, Daenerys had a soft smile on her lips, as Jon touched her face with his thumb, “that was meant to be. Pure love, darling.  They only needed a bit of help to find out” 

 

“I guess you are right, they always need a bit help,” tickling his wife on the waist, he rested his head on her shoulder, as they watched the couple dance. It was always happy to watch them finally find each other’s, and at the end, as he saw the way the lovers complemented their self, he realized how lucky he was for his job. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
